Past Events
by Whatcomestomind
Summary: A short story based on Aedan Cousland during the ages 7 and 12, how his twin sister, Elissa, is discovered to be a mage and how that drastically changes his personality in later years. For those who are following along with my story "Morrigan's Reprieve", this will fill in a few blanks of Aedan's background.


_Aged 7_

Aedan grinned as Elissa stepped out of their family treasury, two daggers held in her small hands. Her brown hair was held in an intricate bun their mother had done for her that morning, and her blue eyes shone with mischief.

"Let's see if you can beat me, brother, the mightiest warrior in Thedas!" She presented him with one of the daggers. "I ride my Griffon into battle, okay?" She took his free hand in hers and led him to an open space. Aedan didn't mind though, his twin sister was his best-friend, and she always thought up the best games to play. Today's game being Grey Warden and darkspawn.

"Now brother, you have to growl. Like this; GRRR!" She laughed, her little frame shaking with giggles. "You try." She bit her lip in anticipation as Aedan pulled in a great gust of air and let it out loud into the air.

"How was that, Lis?" He said panting, proud with how loud he had gotten his voice to be.

"Very good!" She spread her feet and took a fighting stance, similar to what the Cousland warriors stood like when they were practising. Aedan and Elissa often watched their army during practise, hoping to one day be amongst them, or even commanding them. His sister was not as girly as their mother had hoped, but Aedan loved her the way she was; Fergus was now 'too old'  
for playing.

Aedan mimicked her movements, holding the heavy dagger like a sword. Their identical blue eyes meeting for an instant, before their 'pretend' fight was on.

Their attacks were artificial, always coming just short of touching skin. And they giggled with glee as Aedan continued to make his darkspawn noises.

A brilliant idea flashed into Aedan's mind, and with a high pitched laugh, he threw his dagger away and leapt into the air, onto Elissa, knocking them both to the ground. He let out a strangled cry as he felt something pierce his abdomen.

Elissa laughed, clumsily attempting to push Aedan off of her. "Get off me!" She yelled, into his ear, but Aedan couldn't respond, or move for that matter. He knew in his young mind, that the dagger had found its way home in his stomach.

"Lis…" He managed to choke out, as he painfully rolled his small body off of her.

Her blue eyes widened in horror as she saw her dagger protruding from her brother, blood pooling out of the wound, his clothes soaked through.

"Aedan!" Fat tears fell down her face, she frantically brought her hands to the dagger, and pulled it out, causing more blood to flow.

"HELP!" She screamed as loud as she was able, hoping for anyone to come and help her.

Aedan watched through bleary eyes as his twin tried to stop the blood. It was okay though, it didn't hurt; she didn't have to worry so much. He just needed to sleep, that is what he needed. Aedan closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

Aedan furrowed his brows as he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Elissa's hands glowing. It was just like magic. "Pretty, Lis." He sighed before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Aged 12_

Aedan sat with his hands in his lap, the large uncomfortable chair digging into his shoulder blades. His fingers threaded together, and his blue eyes followed his father's movements nervously.

"Why did you take it, pup?" His father, Bryce Cousland, inquired; disapproval evident in his eyes.  
Aedan lowered his head. He hadn't wanted to anger his father or his mother, but the toy horse had just been sitting on that girl's dresser, amongst the excessive amounts of hair ribbons. Delilah obviously hadn't wanted it; it was chipped, broken and dirty with carelessness.

His father sighed loudly, before setting himself on one knee and taking his son's chin in his hand, lifting Aedan's head so that they were looking eye to eye. The action was gentle, and Aedan was grateful for that. It was much better his father scolding him than Arl Howe; the rage in the older man's face was enough to send Aedan reeling back in terror.

"I'll ask one more time, pup, why did you take the horse?" His father's voice was demanding yet forgiving, and Aedan furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw.

"I was going to give it back," Aedan whispered, tearing his blue eyes from his father's. "I just wanted to lend it to Elissa when we go to visit her in the Tower. I know they don't have many toys, and from Lis' letters, we know she likes playing with the younger mages."

His father's hand fell away from Aedan's chin and he took a sharp intake of breath. Bryce stood and ran his fingers through his greying brown hair.

"I know you miss your sister, as we all do, and it's simply expected. But you must understand that we can't see her as of yet. Magic is forbidden outside of the circle, you know that." Bryce tousled Aedan's hair, "For now you must realise that stealing is wrong. Cousland's have no need to stoop so low."

"Yes father," Aedan uttered, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go practise sword play with Fergus." He pushed himself up from the seat, and began to side step around his father, but his father gripped onto his arm. Aedan huffed in annoyance, "What now, father?" His words were full of venom, no longer caring to keep his tone civil.

"Now you must go apologise to Delilah. She is rather upset, pup." Aedan's head darted around and he looked at his father with wide eyes, searching for the smirk on his father's face that told him he was only joking. His father's face was set in an emotionless mask, underlining the fact that he was indeed very serious.

"But father!" Aedan protested. He didn't want to apologise to her, she would never let that go and she would always hold it against him; Aedan could not have that, the three Howe children already picked at him enough.

"A Cousland always does their duty." His father recited the Cousland vow Aedan had heard many times, yet even though he was twelve, it filled him with such pride. Those six words bestowed great honour on the Cousland name, and nothing made him happier than knowing he was a part of that.

Aedan nodded his head, his long brown hair falling around his face. Hey may not have liked the idea of apologising to the older girl who thought herself so much better than he, but he would do what was right.

His father released his arm allowing for Aedan to continue on his way out of the room. Aedan opened the door, and stepped out into the warm wind of his home in Highever.

Aedan popped his hands in his pockets and pulled out a pink ribbon. He wrapped it around his finger, the cool silk tickling his skin. This was the real prize; his prize, something he could add to his collection of things successfully borrowed from others. Not that stupid toy horse everyone was getting so worked up about. He wouldn't ever take something so pathetic for himself, or his sister like he was telling everyone, she deserves the best.

Aedan tucked the ribbon back safely in his pocket, and began making his way to the training yard in search of his older brother, Fergus.

His apology to Delilah would just have to wait.


End file.
